


Just Take The Pain Away

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BFF Mitchy, Best Friends, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mitch Is the MVP, Mitch Marner Is A Saint, No Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: Connecting with the goal post wasn’t as painful as it looks on tape.  There had been a second, he can’t lie, that he’d worried as he’d gone sliding into it that his knee would bear the brunt of it as his skate caught and jerked his leg at an awkward angle.  But It was as he’d come to a stop and was curled in on himself that he felt the way his neck spasmed.   As Freddie watches ‘tape him’ stop and the few seconds that followed, he winces and touches the back of his neck with his hand.orFreddie's day to day with an upper body injury.  The rest of the team has gone to NYC while he's stuck in Toronto and angsting.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 66





	Just Take The Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Since Monday I've been wanting to write a 'hurt Freddie' fic. I haven't had a chance to sit down and write until tonight and then as the first and second period has passed us by, I wrote this fic. I don't know what I expected it to turn out to be, but this wasn't it. But I still kinda love it.
> 
> None of this is real, nor am I claiming anything about the people written within it. It's fiction for the purpose of fiction.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, so please let me know if you see anything that needs to be fixed.

Connecting with the goal post wasn’t as painful as it looks on tape. There had been a second, he can’t lie, that he’d worried as he’d gone sliding into it that his knee would bear the brunt of it as his skate caught and jerked his leg at an awkward angle. But It was as he’d come to a stop and was curled in on himself that he felt the way his neck spasmed. As Freddie watches ‘tape him’ stop and the few seconds that followed, he winces and touches the back of his neck with his hand.

He’s been here before, neck injury. Head injury. Injury. Day to day. Not travelling with the team to New York City. 

Fucking Panthers.

Fucking streak broken.

Fucking day to fucking day.

It’s all bullshit and Freddie knows it could be worse. He could be on the IR and out for an indefinite period of time. It could have been weeks, hell, it might still. But the only saving grace is that it might not. There isn’t a set time that he’s out for, and if he’s forced to find a silver lining in all of this, ‘fuck you very much Mitch Marner ray of fucking sunshine’, that’s it.

Freddie unlocks his phone and opens his text messages with a sigh. He swipes until he finds Marns in his existing conversations and with gentle fingers, puts pressure on his eyeballs. The pain is a welcome relief from the way his neck is still tight from the work the trainers did on him earlier. Slowly, he opens the conversation and allows himself a deep breath.

Instead of typing, he swipes out of the conversation and opens the thread with Matty.

_You’re such a dick when you’re upset.  
I love you man, but you talk to him like that when he’s trying to help you again and I’ll punch you it the neck myself  
Then see how long you’re out for._

Freddie doesn’t have to think hard to be able to picture the menacing snarl that would have accompanied his words had it been anyone else. Freddie knows that Auston is being nicer than he deserves BECAUSE it’s Freddie and despite his threat, he cares too much about him to actually be angry. But he’s still on thin ice though because even though Auston is soft for him, Mitch is Mitch and no one mistreats Mitch Marner when he doesn’t deserve it. Not on Auston Matthews’ watch and not without repercussion.

_I know. I’m sorry._

One glance at his watch and Freddie knows they’re in the locker room at MSG getting ready for the game. An answer comes back faster than he’s expecting.

_Not me you need to apologize to Fred._

Freddie types a few words and deletes it. He knows that Auston is probably rolling his eyes at the blinking … and how long it’s taking him to respond. Before he can decide what he wants to say, there is just so much that NEEDS to be said, both to Mitch and to Auston, he gets another message from the other man.

_Tell me you’re okay though.  
That you’re not stuck in your head   
thinking too much about shit that is going to drive you crazy _

Freddie lets out a deep breath and rubs his face with trembling hands.

_I’m okay.  
Just feel like a dick for being such an asshole to Marns_

Freddie waits for Auston to respond and is startled when his phone begins to vibrate in his hands. He looks down to see that it’s Mitch calling. As much as he wants to decline the call and not have this awkward conversation just yet, he knows that he has to. Because the last thing he wants is for Mitch to go into tonight’s game thinking he’s still pissed at him and not only that, is avoiding his calls.

“Mitchy,” Freddie breathes as he connects their call.

“Don’t let Matts guilt trip you,” Mitch’s voice is light, not at all what Freddie is expecting.

“Huh?” He hears Mitch let out a huff of laughter and realizes that the background is too quiet to be the locker room. “Where are you?”

“Came into the showers. They’re all nosy fucks in there. And it’s none of Auston’s business. Look, I don’t have a lot of time”

“Then why are you wasting time calling me? You have a game to…”

“Shut up for five fucking seconds Freddie,” Mitch says with a voice softer that his words deserve. There is a moment of silence, “Freddie?”

“You told me to shut up,” Freddie laughs. He hears Mitch laughing and feels something lift from his chest.

“Yeah but when do you listen to me?” Mitch argues. “So don’t fucking pay attention to anything Matts says. I’m not a fucking delicate flower and I don’t need him protecting me. You’re hurt and you’re not playing so you’re going to be pissy about it. If you weren’t, I’d be surprised. No one wants to hear that you’re lucky, it could have been worse.”

“Mitch,” Freddie whispers fondly.

“I can take it. So, stop moping and for fucks sake, stop being a broody little bitch.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now tell me you love me.”

Freddie grins and can practically see the smile on Mitch’s face.

“I love you, Mitchy.”

“Tell me you’ve never loved anyone like you love me”

Freddie is laughing as he repeats Mitch’s words. ‘I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.”

He hears Mitch cackling on the other end of the line. “Oh damn Fred, I’m telling Matts you just admitted you’re in love with me. It’s about time.” 

Freddie bursts into laughter as he hears Mitch’s gleeful cackle echoing in the showers on the other end of the line. He can tell that Mitch is moving and can picture him rushing into the locker room where Auston is probably listening to music and pre game prepping.

“Matts… Guess who just told me he loves me? Guess who just told me that he’s never loved anyone like he loves me.”

“Better fucking not been…”

Freddie listens as Mitch cackles louder and from the sounds of it, has sat down right on Auston’s lap.

“Frederik Andersen. Frederik has just admitted he’s in love with me. I knew it.”

“Of course he is,” Willy’s voice echoes through the phone. 

Freddie hears Mitch giggle and Auston’s disgruntled ‘hey’.

“Sorry Matty,” Willy says unapologetically. “Everyone’s at least a LITTLE in love with Mitch.”

“Aww, I love you too Willy,” Mitch says, throwing himself into Willy’s arms as he smacks a kiss into his lips.

“HEY!” Auston says even louder, obviously pouting from where Freddie can hear him over the phone.

“You should see Matty’s face right now,” Willy says into the phone. He must have taken it from Mitch. Freddie can hear Mitch’s voice in the background.

“Aww Auston, I love you too. Does that count?”

“Fuck you Marns.”

“Oh you should see this Fred,” Willy laughs. “I’m going to get a picture of this, you’ll want to keep this for the scrap book.”

Seconds later, there is a photo message alert chiming on his phone from Willy, and it is as promised a glorious picture of Auston pouting. One follows shortly after of Auston still pouting but Mitch kissing his cheek in exaggerated comfort. A third and final picture follows with Auston and Mitch laughing as they are tickling each other.

Freddie’s chest balloons and his stomach flutters.

“Thanks Willy,” he says. He’s glad he doesn’t have to hide the disgustingly fond smile on his face. “Can I…”

“Yeah, Auston’s about to lay Mitch flat if he doesn’t get to speak to you. But first, you okay Fred?”

Although he can’t see him, Freddie gives a nod. “Yeah, I’m ok.”

“Actually?”

“Getting there. Could be worse.”

“Aces. Here’s your boy.”

Auston’s soft giggles are echoing in the receiver of Mitch’s phone and Freddie feels his stomach flutter again. Before Auston can speak, he does. “I’m not in love with Mitch, babe. I love you.”

“You’re so gross. I know you are. But Willy’s right, everyone’s in love with Marns. At least a little bit. I’ve accepted it.”

“I wish I was there.”

“Me too Fred. Maybe this weekend though? Keefe was saying hopefully by Montreal?”

“Hopefully.”

“Also, don’t listen to Marns, he is a fucking delicate flower. He’d be lost without me protecting him.”

“I love you for taking care of him,” Freddie admits with a chuckle. “How much you love him.”

“He’s alright. He’s no you.”

“Better not be.”

Freddie knows that he has to hang up, they’re calling Auston’s name and it’s time for warm ups.

“You have to go babe.”

At the same time, Auston focuses back on the conversation. “I’ve got to go.”

“Good luck tonight.”

“Watch the game?”

“Course. Gotta see if my hot boyfriend will score a goal or two for me.”

He knows that his words put a blush on Auston’s face and can’t stop the soft chuckle that escapes his lips.

“You’re so gross,” Auston sighs.

“You’re both fucking gross,” Mitch calls. “Now give me my fucking phone back and get the fuck out here. You can call him when we get back to the hotel.”

“Bye Auston.”

“By Freddie.”

“Tell Mitchy I say bye.”

“No.”

Freddie lets out a bark of laughter when he realizes that Auston has disconnected the call.

His neck is still tight and he’s still not entirely okay with being in Toronto while the rest of the team is in New York City. But tomorrow they’ll be back home for their Friday game at the Scotiabank Arena against Anaheim, Auston will be in his bed and he’ll be one day closer to his return.

He opens his ongoing conversation with Mitch and sends a message.

_Thank you._

Freddie knows it will be hours before Mitch answers, may even be that long before he sees it. That Mitch will most likely roll his eyes and send him a chirp back about how gross he is and how he doesn’t need to thank him. But Freddie does. After Auston, Mitch is one of the most important people to him in Toronto, in their world of hockey. Even if he wasn’t Auston’s best friend, Mitch would be someone important to Freddie and he needs him to know that.

Some of the weight that Freddie had been carrying on his chest has lessened. It is still going to be painful watching the game at home, but he’s not alone. And he doesn’t have to be.

Finis


End file.
